Peridot, Bitácora y registro
by eltioRob95
Summary: nacimiento, estilo de vida , puntos de vistas de peridot, desde mucho antes de conocer a lapis, antes de llegar al planeta tierra, cómo se desarrolla su carácter en su estadía en el planeta, cómo desarrolla su alianza con las crystal gems y repentina cercanía hacía steven
1. el nacimiento de Peridot

El nacimiento de Peridot.

"Planeta madre, 2400 megaciclos después de la guerra en el planeta tierra" (200 años en tiempo humano.)

El planeta madre, estaba en crisis, no por sólo por la gran pérdida de millones de gemas en la guerra contra la rebelión del planeta tierra, si no también por la desaparición de las gemas que cuidaban las guarderías de diversos planeta, tanto hostiles como los pacíficos,para colmo la destrucción de Diamante Rosa, fue una terrible influencia.

Diamante amarillo quien decidió hacerse cargo de todo el sistema del planeta madre , luego de que Diamante azul se declarara no apta para seguir gobernando su sector ,ignorando la sugerencia de Diamante azul, sobre no gemas en el planeta madre por la esterilidad de la misma.

Después de 2400 megaciclos finalmente la diamante más sensata y razonable decide crear a las gemas de segunda generación empezando por las peridot. Muy a sabiendas de que estas nuevas gemas no tendrían dones por ser creadas artificialmente.

En la guardería principal del planeta madre , centro de nacimiento de toda gema, construido por las diamantes ,mejorada con grandes avances tecnológicos. Entre ellos esta una gran pantalla creadora de gemas, empieza a marchar el plan de creación de las peridot.

Estaban en una fila ordenada todas las peridots de primera generación.

"Escuchen todas! Peridots de ingeniería, tecnólogas , arquitectas y diseñadoras!" Decía un cuarzo con rango de general.

"Por órdenes de nuestra gran, sabia y sensata líder, Diamante amarillo, están aquí para la creación de las peridots de segunda generación! como ya sabrán , cada una de ustedes que han creado este revolucionario artefacto de creación, se pondrán en frente del mismo, y con solo colocar su mano, en él, hacen el honor de crear más gemas para la expansión de nuestro imperio!" eso último lo dijo el cuarzo con orgullo.

Entonces las peridots se acercaron a la gran pantalla, a cada una toco la parte superior de ella, y del otro lado, salía una réplica reciennacida de las peridot, lista para programar y integrar al sistema del planeta madre.

Las peridots creadoras conocían bien el procedimiento de programación, sólo tenían que decirles el tipo de gema, el número de registro asignado, y para lo que fue creada.

"tú eres peridot" dijo la gema creadora.

"yo soy peridot" decía la gema creada.

"tú registro es Aspecto 2F5L Corte 5xG"

"mi registro es Aspecto 2F5L Corte 5xG"

"Tu te encargarás de la ingeniería, tecnología , diseño o inspección de tu planeta natal o exterior"

"Yo me encargaré de la ingeniería, tecnología, diseño o inspección de mi planeta natal o exterior"

"perfecto" dijo la peridot creadora

"Ahora ve a formar fila con las otras replicadas, y espera a que te programen completamente o que algún cuarzo de alto rango te ordene"

La peridot creada asintió y se fue con las otras peridots recién creadas.

"vaya" dijo la peridot creada mientras caminaba, observando sus manos.

"Ustedes las creadas!" ordenó el cuarzo.

"vayan a la guardería principal y establezcanse ahí a esperar nuevas órdenes"

Y todas las peridots se dirigieron hacia dónde les señaló el cuarzo.

Toda las peridots creadoras que contribuyeron se dispersaron de vuelta a sus despectivas áreas.

Solo una peridot de primera generación se quedó a observar como todas las gemas recién creadas entraban , hasta que la gran puerta de la guardería principal se cerró completamente, siendo custodiado por Jaspes.

Finalmente la Peridot decide volver a su área de trabajo también, hasta que otra gema la alcanza

Era otra peridoto.

"hey 4XG! Espera!" gritó la gema verde

"Que haces aquí! 6xF!? Cuando agate blue se entere que estás aquí! Te va a dar otra dolorosa sesión correctiva,casi te rompió la ultima vez quieres eso!? " le reprendió la Peridot llamada 4xG

"Tranquila dot" dijo la peridot llamada 6xF relajada y sin tono de preocupación.

"le pedí a Tx3 que me cubriera, que mal que me haya perdido la creación de gemas!" dijo 6xF

"ya entraron todas las peridots creadas a la guardería no?" preguntó ella

La peridot 4xG asintió en respuesta.

"Que mala suerte, habría dado propia mi gema por ser una de las peridots asignadas" dijo

Peridot 4xG simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió caminando por uno de los futuristas callejones de la zona central, la peridot 6xF la siguió y decidió charlar sobre lo ansiosa que estaría si hubiera sido una de las peridots asignadas para la creación de gemas.

"dime que se siente?" preguntó peridot 6xF

"qué se siente que?" respondió 4xG

"Crear vida" dijo 6xF con mucha curiosidad.

"No sé, ni me importa" respondió 4xG con indiferencia.

"Cómo no te va a importar eso, Antes solo las Diamantes podían crear gemas ahora nosotras las gemas podemos hacerlo!" dijo 6xF

"es una sensación que antes una nunca podría imaginar, si yo hubiera tenido el honor de ser una de las gemas creadoras, si pudiera no solo programaría a esa gema, la mantendría cerca de mi como si fuera mi…"

"Cría?" eso último lo dijo 4xG

"Como esas hembras humanas del zoológico? o esas despreciables bestias salvajes del planeta kryptón?"

Después de eso peridot 4XG estalló en un gran carcajada

"Nyejejejeje Ajajajajaja!"

"De qué te ries?!" dijo peridot 6xF roja del coraje.

"Tienes que borrar esos documentales de vida humana salvaje de tu status" dijo 4xG sonriendo dejando de reir.

"Pues es mi sueño imposible" dijo 6xF cruzando sus brazos.

"Una gema con sentido materno? Sabes lo ridículo que suena eso?" dijo 4xG haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a reírse de nuevo.

" olvida lo que dije" dijo la peridot 6xF desviando la mirada.

"y cómo se veian?" preguntó con más curiosidad

"Verdes, de baja estatura, como nosotras, como esperabas que se vieran?!"

"me refiero" dijo 6xF con enojo

" cómo reaccionaron, como observaron el mundo que vieron por primera vez? Lloraron o algo asi?"

"No,no rompieron en llanto como lo haría una larva humana ,tenían una mirada perdida pero curiosa, no sabían ni donde estaban paradas, estaban completamente calladas después de que yo y cada peridoto les dijeran la programación"

"Ah ya veo" dijo 6xF

"yo memorizé bien la programación por si me elegían para el proceso de creación"

" ¿le dijiste que tipo de gema era?" preguntó 6xF

"Si" respondia 4xG

"¿le dictaste su número de registro?"

"si"

"le dijiste cuales eran sus funciones?"

"si"

"Le dijiste que la única superior a quien debe obedecer después de la peridot mayor es Diamante amarillo?"

"ehmm eso no"

"QUE?! NO LE DIJISTE QUE A QUIEN DEBE OBEDECER MÁS ES A DIAMANTE AMARILLO!?" dijo peridot 6xF alarmada!

"ACASO NO LEISTE NADA DE LA GUÍA PARA LA PROGRAMACIÓN QUE MANDARON LOS CUARZOS?!"

"Ehm sólo una vez" dijo peridot 4xG avergonzada

"te das cuenta del grave error que acabas de cometer?!" Dijo 6xF aún más alarmada agarrando de los hombros a 4xG

"Qué pasa si esa gema comete traición al planeta madre algún dia?! A quien van a buscar primero? usarán su registro, para hallar a la gema que la programó, te torturarán o peor! Te romperán la gema!"

Peridot 4xG estaba empezando a asustarse un poco, pero tomó una respiración profunda y decidió calmar a su compañera de trabajo.

"Tenemos que reportar esto a los cuarzos!" dijo 6xF antes de echarse a correr.

Pero fue agarrada del brazo por 4xG

"NO! Nadie va a reportar nada a nadie, vas a cerrar la boca y no dirás absolutamente nada de esto a nadie"

"o si no que?" preguntó peridot 6xF

"Te mataré" dijo 4xG con una mirada seria

La otra gema verde solo soltó una carcajada

"AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Es enserio? Por favor peridot no ha habido asesinatos en el planeta madre desde que se avanzó en criminalística, adelante rompe mi gema, te encontrarán antes de que siquiera pienses en abandonar el planeta, y tendrias el mismo destino para variar"

"Ella tiene un punto" pensó 4XG para sí misma, si destruía a su compañera, las investigaciones rápidamente la señalarían a ella como la autora, y como única sentencia sería la destrucción de su gema.,

en el planeta hogar por ley, una gema no puede o no debe destruir a otra, solo una diamante podía, a menos que alguien de alto rango o una diamante se lo ordenara.

"y ahora qué , si la mato, me destruyen, si no la mato, reportará que programé erróneamente a la replicada, me destruyen, posiblemente." De repente se le ocurrió lo que 6xF le había expresado hace unos instantes, e hizo una sonrisa astuta.

"si no, le diré a todas las peridots , que te gustaría ser maternal como una repugnante hembra humana!" dijo peridot 4xG con una sonrisa maligna

"QUÉ?! sería el hazmereír de las gemas técnicas! está bien , esta bién! guardaré silencio okey? Total es tu gema, no la mía, yo nunca supe de esto, entendido?" dijo 6xF

"entendido" dijo la peridot 4xG son sonrisa de victoria.

"y para asegurarme de que realmente no digas nada" dijo 6xF en tono seductor

"podría enseñarte a saber qué se siente ser una fusión" guiñándole un ojo

Peridot 4xG abrió grande los ojos, y se sonrojó de manera colosal, ella nunca se había fusionado antes, se quedó en silencio ante la sorpresiva declaración de su compañera.

"también es otro de mi sueños imposibles, sentir la fusión contigo" dijo la gema verde aún seduciendo a la otra gema.

"m-mejor sigamos caminando" dijo peridot 4xG aún sonrojada

"Tendrás que vigilar a esa peridotito recién nacida" sugirió 6xF

"si, lo sé" dijo 4xG pensativa.

"me pregunto estará pensando ahora esa peridot?" pensó 4xG para sí misma.

Mientras tanto dentro de la guardería principal.

Todas las peridots reciennacidas estaban corriendo y jugando por el lugar como si fueran niñas de preescolar.

La peridot que fue creada por 4xG fue la única que estaba quieta y mirando a sus semejantes divirtiéndose.

"Oye" le habló otra reciennacida

"mañana comenzarán la programación para capacitación de peridots, yo pienso ser la mejor ingeniera técnica del planeta" dijo la peridot deseosa de aprender información.

"y tu?"

La Peridot registrada como "Aspecto 2F5L, corte 5xG" finalmente rompe el silencio.

"la mejor ingeniera dices? JA! Yo en cambio seré la mejor peridot que se haya visto en el planeta madre! La más leal peridoto de todas!" finaliza diciendo.

Continuará

HOLA A TODOS! SOY "ELTIOROB95" ESTE ES MI TERCER FANFIC , SOBRE LA SERIE STEVEN UNIVERSE! O SOBRE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MÁS QUERIDOS, PERIDOT.

LA ESCENA DONDE "PERI" ES CREADA ES UNA REFERENCIA A LA PELICULA DE DISNEY TRON= EL LEGADO CUANDO KEVIN FLYNN CREA A CLU.

DEJEN SU REVIEWS POR FAVOR, GRACIAS.


	2. La lección de peridot

La lección de Peridot

Pasó mucho tiempo desde los primeros microsegundos de vida de la gema recién nacida Peridot "5xG" ,luego de tener bien claras sus funciones, fue equipada con partes robóticas , al igual que todas las peridotos de segunda generación.

Fue entrenada mentalmente en muchas disciplinas tecnólogicas del planeta madre, todas las pruebas sobre ingeniería tecnológica, las pasó con éxito. Fué declarada una gema prodigio, fue derivada a la sección de la guardería, aunque peridot estaba contenta con su buen estilo de vida, ella en el fondo se sentía incompleta.

"me siento incompleta" pensaba la gema para si misma.

"Por que ráyos tengo esa sensación? Si yo lo tengo todo! Mi buena posición, reconocimientos de las diamantes y la peridot mayor, inteligencia pura! "

Siempre las demás peridots la repudiaban, la molestaban, le hacían algunas burlas y comentarios crueles , por la envidia que ocasionaban sus logros ,ninguna era su amiga, todas las peridots tenían una relación de compañeras de trabajo y nada más, la consideraban extraña por juntarse con cuarzos, y ser amiga de una , su área de trabajo tenia mucha negatividad, que dia a dia eso la contagiaba.

Hasta que un día…

La misma Diamante amarillo en persona, visitó a las peridots, la peridot mayor la recibió con la mayor educación y comodidad posible, Para la peridot , diamante amarillo no estaba tomando buenas decisiones en estos tiempos muy difíciles, la consideraba incompetente pero eso era sólo su punto de vista.

"por que ninguna peridot de mi clase , fué capaz de notar eso de ella?" pensó para si misma.

La diamante explicaba mientras las demás peridots prestaban con mucha atención, todas las gemas técnicas presentes, admiraban a su líder supremo, a excepción de una ,cuyo discurso realmente la estaba aburriendo.

"por mis estrellas, pero qué aburrida" pensaba la gema verde

"nuestro planeta está en una deplorable decadencia por falta de recursos y ella con su tonta sonrisa,dando un discurso motivacional como si nada, no me cae bien esa diamante, espera! ¿Por qué pensé eso? esa es mi diamante! ¿Cómo podría incluso desagradarme? No existiría yo y ninguna de las gemas de no ser por ella y sus otras hermanas !"

Mientras tanto Diamante amarillo estaba explicando la parte de colonización de Planetas hostiles

"se que algunos de los planetas cuyas formas de vida orgánica son hostiles, pero seguiremos mandando bastos ejércitos de gemas para poder erradicarlos, a pesar de los pocos recursos que les otorgamos, pero yo sé que triunfaremos"

eso último tocó un nervio de la peridot de segunda generación, eso era un genocidio! Mandar muchas gemas a su destrucción segura ¿con poco para poder defenderse o siquiera sobrevivir y escapar intacta? acaso esta diamante no se preocupa por sus gemas? Y supone que es la más sabia y sensata de las diamantes?

"Eso es más que ridículo!" gritó peridot.

Todas las peridots sorprendidas se voltearon a verla.

"a pesar de la enormes perdidas que hemos sufrido, y de la gran crisis en nuestro planeta, todavía piensas mandar gemas a esos salvajes y detestables planetas que son un matadero? ¿Qué clase de sensatez es esa!? No estás pensando ni un poco en el bienestar de las gemas!"

Todas las peridots se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso la peridot mayor, luego volteó su mirada aterrorizada hacia diamante amarillo, quien realmente estaba furiosa por la osadía de esa gema, la peridot altanera enseguida tapó su boca arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

Detrás de la multitud de peridots, había una en especial que estaba en la reunión, estaba espiando a la peridot registrada como "5XG" muy discretamente, para cerciorarse de que esta no metiera la pata con un diamante, para su sorpresa, finalmente ocurrió.

"por favor mi diamante, por favor, discúlpela" suplicó la peridot mayor.

"Llamaré a una ágata blue para que se la lleve"

La peridot 5xG se quedó paralizada por

"No es necesario" dijo la diamante.

"PERLA!"

Apareció de inmediato la perla de Diamante amarillo.

"Si mi diamante?" preguntó la perla.

"Trae a los cuarzos, AHORA!"

La perla amarilla llamó a los cuarzos, uno de ellos era uno que ella conocía , era Jaspe, tenía el desestabilizador de gemas listo para utilizarse, esto no pintaba bien para la gema verde

Ella misma no podía creer lo que había hecho, había cuestionado a una diamante, cosa que a una gema podría costarle la vida.

"¿por que dije eso? Cuestioné a un diamante, por qué rayos cósmicos hice eso?"

Salió de su trance cuando reconoció una enorme cuarzo , de piel naranja con rayas rojas, y una extensa cabellera blanca. Vio que tenía un desestabilizador de gemas.

-¿J-Jaspe?-

-Lo siento peridot, no debiste haber dicho eso, es nuestra diamante!-

El Jaspe le clava el desestabilizador de gemas a peridot,la gema técnica por primera vez sentía dolor en su vida, se sentía desagradable, era cómo si tuvieras calambre en todo el "cuerpo físico" hasta que finalmente , la peridot se hizo "poof" y sólo quedó su gema, el otro cuarzo que era una amatista que acompañaba a Jaspe, levantó la gema y se dirigió a su superior.

"¿Qué hago con ella mi diamante la destruyo?"

Diamante amarillo, lo meditó por un momento.

"Por favor, mi diamante perdone a 5XG, no sabe cómo dirigirse a una diamante, es la primera vez que la ve, ella es de la mejores peridots sobresalientes y…"

"Silencio! La diamante habla" dijo Diamante amarillo.

"Está bien, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar"

"gracias mi Diamante!"

"No he terminado!" exclamó la diamante.

"Quiero que esta peridot 5XG sea castigada y corregida constantemente, mándenla al servicio comunitario del planeta madre, y que no sea seleccionada a ninguna misión especial fuera de la misma sin mi consentimiento, HA QUEDADO CLARO!?

"Sí mi diamante" dijo la peridot mayor.

La gema de la peridot rebelde fue llevada a donde a su establecimiento, donde fue depositada, y custodiada constantemente por los cuarzos. No eran los únicos que observaban el lugar, había otra peridot observando el lugar, eso llamó la atención de los cuarzos.

"Oye tú ¿ no deberías estar trabajando en tu área con las demás?" preguntó el cuarzo a la gema misteriosa.

"oh claro!" dijo la gema y se fue corriendo por donde vino.

La gema de peridot 5XG tardará mucho en poder regenerarse

Continuará…

ESO ES TODO , POR AHORA, VIERON QUE LES PARECE? EN ESTE FIC, PERIDOT YA HABÍA COMETIDO FALTA ANTE DIAMANTE AMARILLO, Y DEBIDO A ESO, ES TERRIBLEMENTE CASTIGADA, PARA QUE SIRVA DE EJEMPLO, EL CUARZO DE LA CUAL SE HIZO AMIGA ES JASPE, LA VERDAD FUE MUY HORRIBLE PARA ELLA QUE FUERA SU AMIGA QUIEN HAYA USADO EL DESESTABILIZADOR DE GEMAS CONTRA ELLA, A PARTIR DE TODO ESO, ELLA SE VUELVE UNA GEMA MUY FRÍA Y DESPIADA, Y EMPIEZA A ODIAR A JASPE ,EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP, LA REGENERACIÓN DE PERIDOT, SU SENTENCIA, SU ASIGNACIÓN AL PLANETA TIERRA,POSIBLEMENTE A QUIEN SERÍA SU INFORMANTE, LÁPIS LAZULI, SIP, HABRÁ ALGO DE LAPIDOT. LA FRASE "SILENCIO, LA DIAMANTE HABLA!" ES UNA REFERENCIA A LOS EGIPCIOS, CUANDO SU REY DICE "SILENCIO, EL FARAÓN HABLA" LES HA HABLADO "EltioRob95" HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	3. La consecuencia de peridot

Las consecuencias de Peridot.

"¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué lo hiciste Jaspe?"

Esos fueron los pensamientos de la Peridot mientras estaba en su gema, no paraba de ver todos los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó con la cuarzo conocida como Jaspe.

Recordó aquella vez que la había conocido , cuando la ciudadela central del planeta Madre estaba en alerta, pues una bestia de un planeta hostil registrada en la base de datos de las gemas como Xenomorpho, había estado suelto por la ciudadela, y se había cobrado la vida de algunos gemas inocentes.

Había Cuarzos patrullando por todos lados, Peridot se encontraba ocupada con su Status, ella no estaba enterada de la situación en el planeta Madre.

"Faceta 01-07-10

Aquí Peridot, hasta ahora el proyecto para el que fuí asignada, esta dando resultados más interesantes de lo esperado, sólo espero entregárselo a la peridot mayor y seguro ella va... AAAAHHH!"

La gema técnica se horrorizó al ver al Xenomorpho sobre la pared del futurístico callejon de la ciudadela, La bestia emitía un gruñido muy espeluznante, estaba en posición de ataque, lista para despedazar a la gema cuando de repente...

"OH NO, ESTA VEZ NO LO HARÁS FEA COSA!" gritó otra gema.

era un cuarzo que estaba justo arriba del xenormorpho, logra lanzarse sobre él, dandole a la bestia , una buena cantidad de patadas y golpes, tratando de dejarla inconciente y así llevarla al Zoológico sin ningún problema, pero el Xenomorpho tenía una naturaleza muy testaruda, y siguió tratando de atacar al cuarzo con su lengua (que también tenía folosos dientes) y sus afiladas garras, trataba de tocar la gema donde estaría la nariz.

El cuarzo no tuvo otra opción que abrirle la boca al xenomorpho hasta la muerte, La criatura finalmente pereció.

Peridot finalmente pudo ver a su Rescatadora, era una gema de color naranja con algunas rayas rojas, tenía una larga cabella blanca. no le costó para nada deducir que era una Jaspe.

luego el cuarzo dirigió su mirada a la gema que salvó

"Tuviste suerte" dijo la Jaspe

"si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, esa cosa te habría roto la gema, aunque no lo parezca estas criaturas son listas, estaba mirando directo a tu gema para destruirla"

"Oh gracias" es todo lo que Peridot pudo decir, toda esta situación fue rápida para ella.

"Qué cosa es que esta criatura nunca la había visto?" dijo Peridot tocando a la difunta bestia con el pie.

Jaspe levantó una ceja.

"¿Acaso nunca has estado fuera del planeta madre?" respondió la Jaspe

"Eso no responde mi pregunta,y no, aún no he sido relevada para eso, estoy en capacitación" respondió Peridot

"Está bien, te lo explico" dijo Jaspe convencida.

"Esta cosa es un Xenormorpho, es una criatura muy hostil, mata todo lo que se cruce en su camino, pero curiosamente sus larvas necesitan de otra especie para incubar sus huevos o lo que sea" decía Jaspe, Peridot estaba impresionada.

"y Como nosotras las gemas somos pura Luz, esa maldita criatura simplemente comenzó a matar cada gema que veía"

Ya veo decía la peridot mientras seguía tocando a la criatura muerta con el pie.

"No lo toques!" gritaba Jaspe acercándose a Peridot tomándola del brazo.

"¿por que no?" preguntó Peridot

"Ya está muerta"

"Esas malditas cosas son más peligrosas muertas, su sangre es puro ácido!" afirmó Jaspe.

"¿¡Acido!?" dijo Peridot alarmada

"¿¡y qué rayos hacía esta aberración en el Planeta Madre!?"

a Jaspe le estaba comenzando a resultar divertido las reacciónes de la Peridot.

"Esta gema me esta comenzando a caer bien" pensó para si misma.

" trajimos algunos Xenomorphos para el zoológico del planeta madre, uno se escapó, no es fácil atraparlos ¿sabes? por suerte, gracias a mi experiencia en rastrear y cazar criaturas"

"Bueno,eso tiene sentido" dijo la Peridot

"Soy Jaspe" saludó la cuarzo.

"sí, me dí cuenta" respondió Peridot

"yo soy Peridot,Peridot 5xG, para ser exactas"

"Yo soy la Jaspe XF9"

"Wow!" dijo Peridot emocionada.

"Tú eres "la temeraria"!

Jaspe estaba impresionada de igual manera, pero no lo demostró mucho, ella sabía que tenía fama y reputación sólo entre las gemas guerreras, Las amatistas, las rubíes, y otras Jaspes como ella, pero nunca esperó que entre las peridotos también , o que una supiera quien es ella.

"Vaya me halaga mucho que una Peridoto sepa de mí , yo..."

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando dos cuarzos llegaron a la escena y se acercaron a las dos gemas.

"Jaspe encontraste al Xenomorpho?por favor dinos que no la..." imploró el Cuarzo.

miró a la criatura que ya estaba muerta.

"Ay no, lo mataste ¿verdad?" dijo el cuarzo sin sorpresa

"A diamante Amarillo no le gustará mucho esto lo sabes ¿no?"

"¡No me interesa!" Dijo Jaspe cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

Peridot estaba aún más sorprendida, Jaspe realmente era una temeraria, no se inmutaba para nada al saber que tal vez sería regañada por su superior.

Mientras que Jaspe sabía bien que por ser la soldado consentida de la difunta Diamante rosa, Diamante amarillo no le iba a dar un castigo tan grave, o sólo la regañaría.

Las cuarzos levantaron a la criatura muerta.

"¡Tengan cuidado, mentes de piedra!" advirtió Jaspe.

"Le abrí la mandíbula hasta romperla, vean que no esté sangrando acido, primero"

luego miró a Peridot.

"Tengo que irme, fué un gusto conocerte Peridot 5xG" dijo Jaspe dándole un pulgar.

"Espero verte de nuevo"

Pasaron los ciclos, Cuando Peridot tuvo unos ratos libres de su capacitación, salió a pasear por su zona, siempre observando su status, en ese momento apareció Jaspe.

"¿que haces aquí Jaspe?"

"Mira yo..." dijo el cuarzo tocándose el cabello por atrás.

"Escucha,iré directo al grano, desde que te conocí me caíste bien, y eso que a mí , no muchas gemas me caen bien, yo estoy cansada de andar con puros cuarzos, y nunca tuve una amiga que fuera otra clase de gema ¿no te gustaría ser la primera?"

Peridot lo pensó un momento, ella sabía a donde iría esto, Algo en ella cautivó al Jaspe y no cualquier Jaspe , sino una leyenda entre Jaspes. desgraciadamente la unión entre gemas de distinto posicionamiento estaba estrictamente prohibida por la autoridad Diamante, ambas sabían eso, asi que ella aceptó solo su oferta de Amistad.

"Está bien" dijo Peridot

"¿E-En serio?" dijo Jaspe tratando de no verse tan emocionada, ella era un cuarzo y debía actuar como tal.

"si,Bueno ¿qué esperas?" dijo Peridot, Jaspe estaba un poco confusa.

"llévame a pasear a algún lugar, necesito despejarme"

"Oh claro"

Y así Jaspe y Peridot empezaron una muy poco común amistad, Jaspe la había llevado a conocer a sus otras amigas cuarzos, todas se sorprendieron por la nueva amiga de Jaspe, una peridoto en una zona de Cuarzos, todas las jaspe trataron a Peridot con el mayor respeto y amabilidad posible, más por la mirada asesina de Jaspe de que si la llegaban a fastidiar o a hacerla sentir incómoda, ella les daría la paliza de su vida.

Luego de eso, Peridot comenzó a contarle de su historia de vida, que decía que no era muy interesante que digamos, que era una Peridot de segunda generación, o sea sin poderes, una gema estéril, y por esa condición. tiene partes robóticas unidas a su cuerpo.

Jaspe en cambio, tenía muchas historias interesantes, que no sabía por cual comenzar, asi que le contó su historia de vida, que era una gema nacida en un planeta llamado tierra, de la guardería beta, le contó que ahí, una gema insulsa, una Rose cuarzo se levantó de entre todas las demás gemas , que se había revelado contra Diamante rosa, y convenció a las demás gemas de que se revelaran también, Peridot jamás había visto a Jaspe con una expresión de furia mientras contaba la historia.

-cuando eso ocurrió fuí evacuada con otras Jaspes reciennacidas, cuando regresé con un ejército de gemas, yo estaba completamente entrenada para luchar, nos acompañaba de Diamante azul misma, esas gemas rebeldes daban buena pelea, pero no eran un reto para mí, tuve algunos encuentros con la mismísima Rose cuarzo, era una gran adversaria sin dudas, pero siempre que quería tomarla por sorpresa y destruirla, aparecía esa Perla que siempre estaba a su lado, una perla guerrera ¿quien lo diría? si no era la perla , era esa maldita Bismuto, no odiaba mucho a Rose si no a la bismuto, de todas las gemas rebeldes, ella era la que más vidas de gemas se cobró sin remordimiento, ví como destruyó a algunas compañeras mías, la guerra terminó cuando Rose hizo lo imposible, ella mató a Diamante rosa, MI diamante, SU diamante,la desprecié desde entonces- decía el cuarzo finalizando su historia.

Peridot estaba impresionada por la historia de Jaspe, ella no tenía idea de que existían gemas capaces de revelarse contra las diamantes, si sabía que Diamante rosa había sido destruida pero nunca explicaron, cómo, ni por qué y por quién.

-Escucha Peridot- dijo Jaspe

-esto que te conté, está clasificado como alto secreto, no debes decírselo a nadie-

-Okey entendido- dijo Peridot.

\- Aun si dijera algo, nadie creería que una gema puede destruir una Diamante-

Y así peridot se recordando los buenos momentos con su amiga Jaspe, hasta que finalmente Peridot comenzó a emerger de su gema, y formar su forma física.

-¿¡QUÉ QUIEN DÓNDE ED!?- dijo Peridot recordando que fue pofeada por el desestabilizador de gemas.

La gema técnica comenzó a notar que el techo de su establecimiento se veía más alto de lo normal, luego tocó sus manos.

-¿qué? ¿manos? mis partes robóticas!- gritó la gema de baja estatura.

\- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS PARTES ROBÓTICAS!?-

-Aquí las tienes- dijo alguien detrás de ellas, ella reconoció la voz, y no le agradó para nada volverla a oír.

era Jaspe quien tenía sus partes robóticas,listas para pasárselas.

-¡DÁMELAS!- exigió la gema ahora de baja estatura y se las quitó de mala gana, dejando a Jaspe perpleja.

mientras se las estaba colocando, la estaba mirando con enojo.

-¿qué?- dijo Jaspe

-Ya te dije que lo sentía-

Peridot la ignoró por un momento, hasta que finalmente se acomodó sus partes robóticas, dijo un código numérico y así se activaron sus dedos flotantes, reestableciendo conexión con la base de datos, Peridot formó su pantalla, vió que todo estaba normal.

\- ¿SENTIRLO? ¿SENTIRLO?- dijo Peridot furiosa

-¡USASTE ESA COSA EN MI! ¿Tienes idea del desagradable dolor que causó eso?-

-¡Sólo estaba obedeciendo ordenes!- jaspe trató de justificarse .

-¡Pudiste esperar a que otro cuarzo lo hiciera!-

Jaspe iba a decir algo, pero ahora que lo piensa mejor, no era mala idea.

\- N-no pensé en eso- dijo Jaspe

-Claro- dijo Peridot rodando los ojos

-Típico de una Jaspe, no piensa en otra cosa que no sea embestir o pelear-

-¡Oye!- dijo Jaspe ofendida.

\- Tú fuiste la que cuestionó a Diamante amarillo ¡en su cara! ¿qué gema en su sano juicio hace eso?-

-SE ME CHISPOTEÓ ¿BIEN?- se defendió Peridot.

\- La verdad ni yo sé por qué hice eso ¡fue por puro impulso! mira , yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciónes-

dijo Peridot tocándose la frente.

-Jaspe, yo ya no te considero mi amiga! ¡me humillaste! ¡ninguna amiga verdadera haría eso!-

-Peridot, por favor escúchame- suplicaba Jaspe.

-¡No! no quiero escucharte ¡Largo!-

-pero...-

-¡Largo!-

\- ¡Bien!- gritó Jaspe golpeando la pared con fuerza, asustando a Peridot.

-¿sabes qué? ¡No me importa! además conseguiré otras Peridotos que sin duda querrán ser mis amigas!- dijo Jaspe , aunque en el Fondo en realidad, Jaspe se sintió dolida.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó una Amatista que acompañaba a Jaspe.

\- Está Todo bien, ¡perfecto!- respondió Jaspe enojada

-¡Explícale a esa gema testaruda su sentencia!- dijo saliendo del establecimiento.

-Lo que digas Jaspe- dijo La Amatista, luego se dirigió a Peridot

-Bueno, escucha, tuviste suerte, La peridot mayor habló en tu defensa, Diamante amarillo vió que tenías buenas influencias, y decidió perdonarte la vida, si no,yo hubiese roto tu gema -

Peridot tragó saliva al oír eso.

\- emm ¿gracias?-

\- de nada - dijo La Amatista sin emoción.

-como sea, fuiste perdonada, pero aún seras castigada, serás mandada a cumplir servicio comunitario por tiempo indefinido-

Peridot suspiró y sin tener opción, siguió a la Amatista, Peridot fué mandada al planeta Moho, donde se la pasó descontaminando el planeta de sustancias dañinas con otras gemas. estuvo ahí un periodo de 30,600 Megaciclos, luego fue regresada al planeta Madre, donde la confinaron a recolectar poderosos pero letales cristales brillosos en las reservas, Peridot tuvo usar un traje especial a prueba de radiación emitida de la mismas, cualquier gema que toque ese crystal, su forma física empieza a tener interferencia y muere, haciendo que incluso la gema del ser explote en pedazos.

(Ahora saben de donde Rose Cuarzo sacó el nombre "Crystal gems" para la rebelión, o más bien lo que yo supuse en mi creativa cabeza)

Pasó un tiempo en ese horrible y mortal zona no apto para gemas, un periodo de 25.800 Megaciclos, estos castigos parecían una eternidad, finalmente Diamante amarillo se sentía satisfecha, y dejó que Peridot regresara a la ciudadela central del planeta madre a continuar con su preparación, su última materia a estudiar era la guardería de las gemas, era un tema importante a saber cuando vaya a otros planetas colonizados.

Ella estaba completamente cambiada, su actitud era fría y sin emoción alguna, había sufrido en esas experiencias estando en ese desagradable planeta o aquella peligrosa zona de su propio planeta.

Cuando regresó al planeta Madre, lo encontró muy cambiado tecnológicamente, tenía maquinarias mucho más avanzadas, como Peridoto experto en el área tecnologica e ingeniería, no le fué muy difícil ponerse al día.

Jaspe ya había visto que Peridot regresó, pero no se volvieron a , mucho menos a verse,ambas estaban peleadas, Jaspe también había cambiado en el tiempo que Peridot estuvo exiliada, es más creyó que la gema técnica había muerto en la zona de los cristales, y se sintió muy mal por ello, Peridot fué la única gema que la hacía sentir bien,desde entonces su actitud se tornó en la de una gema con muy mal genio.

incluso comenzó a creerse superior a todas las gemas , incluso Jaspes, no paraba de decir que algún día, ella vengaría a diamante rosa destruyendo a Rose cuarzo, a su perla, a bismuto, y traería sus fragmentos como trofeo para exhibirlas en el planeta madre.

Por suerte para Peridot, ella pronto terminaría su capacitación, sería asignada a algún planeta distante y así estaría de lejos de Jaspe y olvidándola por completo. eso le sacó una muy pequeña media sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Ese es todo el capítulo 3 por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, El xenomorpho es la letal criatura de las peliculas de "Alien: el octavo pasajero" "Alien vs depredador" Etc, esas criaturas aparecen en comics crossover con Terminator, Linterna verde entre otros, asi que pensé ¿por qué no ponerlos en mi fic de Steven universe?**

 **la frase ¿quien qué donde Ed? que dice Peridot cuando se regenera de su gema, es una referencia a un episodio de la serie clásica de Cartoon network y la más longeva Ed Edd y Eddy.**

 **Sip, Jaspe, sentía algo por Peridot, pero ahora sin la única amiga que la reconfortaba, Jaspe se volvió amargada,hice nacer Jaspidot y lo destruí en un sólo capitulo, perdón a los fans de ese ship, capítulos más adelante aparece Lapis lázuli en la vida de Peridot.**

 **Por si no entendieron el tiempo de las gemas, los megaciclos, son el periodo de 30 dias en tiempo humano, o sea un mes, como las gemas no duermen, supongo que para ellas un megaciclo pasa muy lento. Peridot pasó como 4900 años en tiempo humano cumpliendo con su castigo.**

 **Les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta luego :D**


	4. La asignación de Peridot

La asignación de Peridot.

 _"y qué tipo de gema eres tú?"_

 _"soy lápis, lápis lázuli"_

 _"interesante, yo nunca antes había visto una lapis lázuli"_

Finalmente, el día llegó para la gema técnica, el día que realmente le daría un significado verdadero a su propósito, después de todo, fue para esto que fue creada.

-Oh sí, finalmente terminé mi capacitación, finalmente seré asignada, finalmente estaré en ubicaciones completamente ajenas al planeta madre- pensaba la peridot para sí misma.

-¡Y se me está haciendo tarde! ¡maldición!-

Peridot salió corriendo de su zona de establecimiento, pusó en marcha su vehículo (si, en el planeta madre ahora había vehículos, con forma de pie) quizo acortar el camino largo,tomando alguno que otro atajo, activó el localizador automático de su vehículo para poder verificar el más cercano a la base de recibimiento ,donde todas las peridots de segunda generación estaban presentes.

Sería una vergüenza que ella sea la única en llegar tarde, eso de ningún modo,lo iba a permitir, cuando se dobló hacia un camino, se encontró con un tráfico nacido de una extensa fila de vehículos, que casí parecía no tener fin.

-no puede ser! Tonto tráfico, estuve lejos de la zona central más de 30.000 megaciclos ¡¿y aún no solucionan este problema del tonto transito vehicular!?-

Peridot salió de su vehículo de mala gana, y decidió irse a la base de recibimiento por su propia cuenta,con su "dedos" activó el modo helicóptero, se fue flotando sobre el aire en dirección a su destino.

-mejor me iré volando hacia allá-

Mientras tanto en la base del recibimiento, todas las peridotos de segundo generación estaban en el majestuoso evento, sin duda, el mejor momento que todas habían estado esperando desde el momento de su creación, lo que hacía esto aun más emocionante, era que la misma Diamante amarillo en persona estaba presente, después de todo, nada de esto era posible de no ser por su decisión de crear gemas de segunda generación, todas las peridots estaban murmurando, sobre qué función les tocará y en cuál planeta podría ser.

La Peridot mayor empezó a hablar.

-Muy bien, silencio todas, el momento que todas han estado esperando desde que comenzó su existencia, la pantalla que ven aquí detrás de mí, enseñará el registro de cada una, cuando aparezca, la peridot con ese número de registro debe presentarse ante mí, y yo verificaré sus antecedentes, los cuales indicarán cuál es la función que deberé asignarles, las más destacadas serán asignadas a otros planetas, las demás sólo serán asignadas aquí, debieron esforzarse más, he sido clara no?-

Todas las peridots presentes asintieron.

-En todos mis Megaciclos como la mayor de todas las peridots- continuaba la gema directora

jamás he tenido el placer de que nuestra majestuosa gobernante Diamante amarillo se presente en un evento como este-

la gobernante del planeta madre, Diamante amarillo se encontraba sentada en una gran silla desde otro lado del escenario, mirando con orgullo a las peridots.

-Bien, iniciemos-

La pantalla comenzó a enumerar y deletrear de forma simultánea, el avanzado aparato se detiene en un registro, Peridot 7xv, la peridot registrada como 7xv se presentó ante ella, La peridot mayor comenzó su primer asignación.

-7xv, veo que eres una Peridot completamente capaz y formidable en el campo de la ingeniería-

La primera asignada prestó atención.

-serás relevada al planeta de los Xenomorphos- La peridot mayor extiende su mano hacia la pantalla, en la misma se proyecta una imagen de un montón de despiadados xenomorphos despedazando una gema-

-¿por qué me muestran eso?- dijo la Peridot aterrada.

-pero luego de ver cómo has mejorado en la materia, serás asignada a la guardería del planeta "bor" hogar del sofá más cómodo del mundo ¡siguiente asignación!-

La primera peridot asignada, se retira satisfecha.

La pantalla vuelve a enumerar un registro, otra peridot es llamada por la Peridot mayor, una cuyo código de registro 2xU.

-Bien 2xU- comenzó a hablar la Peridot mayor.

\- has sido la Peridot más complicada, a pesar de haber pasado la materia, no has mejorado en las otras pruebas anteriores de la capacitación, serás asignada al planeta de los Xenormorphos ¡siguiente asignación!-

Esa Peridot se fue temblando de miedo, como si tuviera frío, acordándose de la aterradora imagen proyectada en pantalla.

No pasó mucho tiempo, ya todas las peridots de segunda generación, habían sido asignadas a su función sea aquí en el planeta madre o en otro planeta correspondiente.

La pantalla proyectó la última enumeración de registro, 5xG, la Peridot mayor miró con detenimiento ese código en la pantalla, se le hacía familiar pero donde ¿dónde?

-¡peridot 5xG! ¿¡está presente!?- llamó la gema verde mayor.

-Peridot 5xG ¡preséntate ahora!-

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡alto! ¡no detengan la asignación!- todas las presentes divisaron a lo lejos a una Peridot que llegaba volando en modo helicóptero.

La peridot mayor quedó estupefacta, reconocía esa gema, era la Peridot que desafió y cuestionó a Diamante amarillo, Diamante amarillo también la observó llegar, Ella también la reconoció, abrió grande los ojos de la impresión, pero no se mostró sorprendida, era una Diamante y debía mantener su postura.

Peridot 5xG aterrizó justo enfrente de la peridot mayor.

-Mis disculpas señora, lamento mucho la llegada tardía, tuve inconvenientes con el tránsito de vehículos- dijo la Peridot inclinándose respetuosamente ante su directora.

La demás gemas verdes murmuraron entre ellas.

-Es la rara que se juntaba con cuarzos-

\- ¿qué hace ella aquí?-

-¿Acaso esa gema no tiene dignidad?-

-¿cómo se le ocurre llegar tarde a un evento asi?

-Peridot 5xG, cómo te atreves a llegar tarde? Al evento más importante de las peridot, la razón y motivo desde el momento de tu creación!- le reprendió la gema verde mayor con algo de severidad.

-disculpeme enserio mi gran directora , no importa, ya estoy aquí, puede darme mi asignación sin incovenientes - dijo la gema verde con una forzosa sonrisa.

La peridot mayor levantó una ceja.

-¡por favor!- dijo Peridot poniendo de rodillas

-no puede negarme esto, se lo suplico ¿qué clase de gema sería una sin un propósito? nací para esto, para ser la mejor de mi clase! La sangre de gema técnica corre por mis venas, como pañales radioactivos gigantes, los pañales, ellos me controlan, bueno, lo harían si tuviera venas-

La peridot mayor seguía mirándola con severidad

-Peridot 5xG no sé de qué hablas, pero he sido muy indulgente contigo, por ti, te he defendido ante mi diamante, he visto potencial en ti, y aún así tienes el descaro de llegar tarde a tu asignación, lo siento pero tendré que…

-directora-

las dos se estremecieron un poco al oír la voz de Diamante amarillo.

-si mi Diamante?- respondió la Peridot mayor.

-¿Quién es esta gema?- preguntó la gobernante principal del planeta madre.

-Oh está es … la Peridot 5xG, usted la exilió hace muchos megaciclos atrás-

-¿yo hice eso?-

-emm si mi Diamante-

-hmm ya veo- dijo Diamante amarillo poniendo su mano al mentón.

-Por favor, pásame sus antecedentes-

La directora principal de las peridots le entregó su pantalla holográfica, y Diamante amarillo lo miró con detenimiento, estaba algo impresionada, las palabras de la Peridot mayor no eran en vano, esta Peridot realmente era muy destacada, la más destacada de todas.

-Tecnología, bien-

-maquinaría, bien-

-Ingeniería, bien, sin duda eres una gema experta en todas las disciplinas de las peridots-

-gracias mi Diamante, se lo agradezco- dijo 5xG haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Quiero ser yo la que asigne tu primera misión- dijo la Diamante.

Todas las peridots, incluso la directora quedaron boquiabiertas de la sorpresa, Diamante amarillo en persona dándole una misión a una gema directamente, eso era un honor muy grande, pero por que a ella? Ella cuestionó a Diamante amarillo en el pasado, sin duda ella la había perdonado, al parecer.

-Quiero asignarte a un proyecto especial, que preparé hace megaciclos, un geoarma-

-¿geoarma? He oído un proyecto de eso, pero tengo entendido que nunca se llevó a cabo-

-de hecho- respondió la Diamante.

-Eso es incierto, ese proyecto sí se hizo ,en un planeta no muy lejano, pero no está completo, creo yo, pero pronto lo estará- dijo con una sonrisa.

-creo que comprendo- dijo la Peridot

-quiere que vaya a ese lugar a terminar de construir esa geoarma ¿no es asi?-

La gema verde estaba ilusionaba, sabía que le tocaría una excelente misión, pero no una tan honorable que implique la invención ingeniosa de una diamante.

-No, El Cluster ya está terminado, pero no sé si se ha activado ya-

-El cluster- pensó Peridot para sí misma.

-con que así se llama-

-¿donde está ese planeta?-

-Es un Planeta innombrable- dijo la Diamante con desprecio, desviando la mirada.

\- que pocas gemas saben de su existencia, y las gemas que saben, no se atreven a nombrarlo-

-¿y cómo se llama?- preguntó Peridot

-no me atrevo a nombrarlo-

Diamante amarillo le hizo una seña a la Peridot mayor y ella con sus dedos flotantes, colocó en la gran pantalla, un gran mapa estelar, la Diamante señaló con el hacia el lado izquierdo del mapa, Peridot se fijó en esa zonas de las constelaciones, le parecía familiar la ubicación del planeta, pues sí, Jaspe se lo había enseñado cuando eran amigas, reconoció ese Planeta al instante, ya había oído de él antes.

-La tierra- se dijo para sí misma.

-¿No es ese el planeta donde pereció Diamante rosa?- rápidamente se tapó la boca por lo que acababa de decir, ese fue el momento mas trágico en la historia del planeta Madre, Las peridots se taparon la boca también, La peridot mayor se dio la vuelta con miedo, para ver si la Diamante no se había enfurecido por hacerle recordar eso, pero la vió con el ceño fruncido.

-Si ese mismo- dijo Diamante amarillo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿aceptarás esa misión?-

-Por supuesto, mi Diamante, le agradezco mucho que me confíe esta misión- respondió Peridot con cortesía, ahora más que nunca sentía admiración por su superior, ella se sentía honrada de recibir una misión tan honorable para ella, integrarse a un antiguo proyecto que existía ya desde antes de su creación y programación.

-Bien, Perla te entregará los reportes de dichos proyectos, los leerás letra por letra, los memorísarás palabra por palabra ¿entendiste?-

-Claro- dijo la peridot con mucha satisfacción.

-Bien, luego de eso, podrás ir a la tierra, ver el progreso del Cluster y luego regresar con el reporte-

\- será fácil, no tendrás inconvenientes en ese planeta- dijo la Peridot mayor luego dirigió su mirada a las demás peridots de segunda generación.

\- ¡ahora todas las Peridots asignadas, vayan a prepararse para sus misiones, y hagan que nuestra Diamante se sienta orgulllosa, que no se arrepienta de haberla creado!-

-Toma- dijo La perla amarilla entregándole de mala gana a Peridot un pequeño chip.

-aquí están todos los datos que necesitas del Cluster-

Al salir de la base de asignamiento, Peridot descargó todos los datos del chip hacia su status, cuando las revisó, se dio cuenta de que eran más de un millón de archivos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡DEBO LEER TODO ESTO!? ¡ME TOMARÁ 1200 MEGACICLOS O MÁS!-

CONTINUARÁ…..

 **Este fue el capitulo 4, perdonen la tardanza de este cap, pero bueno así es este negocio del fanfic, estoy contento con el regreso de la serie Invasor Zim, serie clásica y legendaria de Nickelodeon, por eso algunas frases de Peridot y la peridot mayor, hacen algunas referencias a esa serie, Ej: los pañales XD en fin, por si no lo sabían Rebeca sugar dijo que el personaje de "Peridorito" fue inspirado en Zim, eso explicaría algunas similitudes en su personalidad.**

 **Por cierto, 1200 megaciclos en tiempo humano serían 100 años, Peridot misma lo dice en el episodio "Bajo la lluvia" que le tomó 100 años leer todos los reportes del Cluster, sin duda es una campeona en eso, les ha hablado "eltioRob95" hasta la próxima.**


	5. La labor de Peridot

_**"No puede creerlo, atrapada en este detestable, sucio, y miserable planeta, ese par de malditas gemas con quienes me tocó venir aquí ¡me trajeron sólo problemas! espero que las crystal tontas las hayan acabado"**_

* * *

 **La labor de Peridot**

La Peridot 5XG se retiraba totalmente satisfecha de su asignación, la que le tocó no era cualquier asignación para cualquier Peridot, era una asignación a un proyecto creado por una Diamante, y ella era la Peridot perfecta para esa misión, no había duda de que Peridot admiraba mucho a su diamante de ahora en adelante.

-Realmente es la más perfecta, razonable y sensata líder que merece el planeta madre-

Eso sí, tenía un largo, muy largo pero muy largo periodo de tiempo de estudiar y leer los archivos y registros del proyecto cluster.

Pero valdría la pena cumplir la misión y ser la más reconocida de todas las Peridots, sean de primera o de segunda generación.

-No puedo creer lo genial que es esto!- exclamaba Peridot para sí misma

-Sin duda, esta es la mejor situación que me pudo haber pasado, Ninguna Peridot podría estar a mi nivel –

-Pero dudo que estés tú al mío, querida jajaja-

Una voz sacó de su trance a Peridot miró hacia varios lados y no pudo divisar a nadie.

-¿¡quién está ahí!?- gritó Peridot , Nadie respondía.

La ahora asignada gema técnica formó sus dedos en un cañón laser. Apuntando hacia ninguna dirección.

-¡Muéstrate! ¡o te destruiré!- advirtió Ella.

-Jajaja tranquila Peridot ,estoy aquí arriba- respondió la misteriosa voz

\- qué fácil es sacarte de quicio, tienes un horrible problema ¿no es eso tierno Topacio?-

Peridot dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, y pudo divisar a otra gema, era de mucha más baja estatura, color celeste, formación de cabello azul, tenía un par de alas formadas a partir de H2o (agua) su gema estaba al lado de su ojo izquierdo. La gema verde la reconoció y no le agradó nada verla.

-Solo eres tú, Aquamarina- dijo Peridot con desagrado.

-A mí me alegra también verte Peridot- dijo la gema llamada Aquamarina, volando alrededor de la gema verde.

Al lado de Aquamarina, estaba Topacio, la gema compañera de Aquamarina, normalmente casi siempre eran asignadas juntas en alguna misión, eran el dúo más famoso de la fuerza élite de la gemas.

Topacio no era una gema muy expresiva, casi nunca hablaba, siempre llevaba una expresión de piedra, literalmente por ser una gema, tenía el pelo amarillo en un corte plano, piel amarilla, un visor transparente de color naranja sobre sus ojos y alrededor de su cabeza, sus dos gemas estaban en ambos lados de su cabeza, por lo que Peridot supuso que se trataba de una fusión.

-¿Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Peridot con molestia.

-¿No deberían estar en alguna misión especial o algo así?-

-Oh no- respondió Aquamarina con su falsa sonrisa amigable, y volando alrededor de la gema verde.

-Vinimos a observar que tan hermoso podría ser ver tu fracaso en la asignación, pero desgraciadamente no metiste tanto la pata- dijo la flotante gema azul con un pequeño tono de decepción.

Peridot frunció el ceño ante ese comentario ácido muy típica de Aquamarina, pero dio una media sonrisa.

—Pues para tu información, esta misión fui asignada para revisar un antiguo proyecto de las diamantes—

Esa revelación causó cierta molestia en la pequeña gema azul voladora, realmente no toleraba que esta Peridoto le resfregara en la cara la clase de misión que le asignaron, fingió desinterés y pero en el fondo tenía curiosidad.

—¿Y? para mi eso no es nada, las Diamantes siempre me asignan las mejores misiones a mí, la mejor Aquamarina de mi clase, ehmm ¿y qué clase de misión te dieron?—

—Oh bueno, ya que lo preguntas, me enviarán a un planeta innombrable por ellas, para supervisar el proyecto del Cluster—

Aquamarina notó el tono de aires de grandeza de Peridot quería seguir indagando sobre su misión para así ponerla en su lugar, no por ser una Peridot merecería que tener mejores asignamientos que ella.

—Continúa…— pidió.

—ejem… está bien observa— decía Peridot enseñando su tableta de imágenes. Mientras Aquamarina se asomaba.

—Wow esas son muchas lecturas, te tomaría un considerable cantidad de tiempo—

—Eso no tiene mucha relevancia, verás , el Cluster es una geoarma compuesta de fragmentos de gemas, entre ellas, las peridots como yo, tal vez hayan algunas aquamarinas en ella, lo que importa es que iré a ese planeta—

—Si?

—Primero mandaré un reconocedor, un explorador para ver si es segura la visita a ese planeta

—Ajá.

—Revisaré el proyecto del Cluster, prepararé el reporte para las diamantes.

—exacto.

—Y luego volveré aquí—

—¿y eso es todo?

—¿de qué hablas? Claro que es todo!—

Aquamarina observó incrédula a la Peridot por un momento, aún estando en el aire, se echó reír mientras volaba alrededor de la gema técnica muy para su desagrado.

—Dime tonta ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?—

—Lo simple que llegó a ser tu primera misión, solo vas supervisar el progreso de la geoarma y volver JAJAJAJAJAJA!—

Tantas eran las risoteadas y burlas de esa pequeña intolerable, que Peridot no pudo resistir y le gritó que se callara, Aquamarina se quedó muda y con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que Topacio sólo se quedó mirando todo sin decir una palabra, Ni siquiera Jaspe era tan seria como esa fusión de topacios.

—¡Escúchame bien gema engreída! no voy a permitir que desprestigies mi primera misión! tal vez seas una de las gemas favoritas de las diamantes, pero al menos yo no parezco una ridícula larva humana de porcelana!—

La pequeña gema azul, se quedó de piedra ante la ofensa de Peridot, tanto que sus alas compuestas de agua desaparecieron, y cayó de pie al suelo, lentamente empezó a apretar los dientes, que comparen su apariencia con la de una larva humana, una "niña", como la llama esa mísera especie orgánica, eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie, a nadie, rápidamente preparó su arma, tomó el adorno que estaba incrustado en su "cabello", con el formó lo que se asemejaba a una "varita" que Peridot inmediatamente reconoció, intentó reaccionar rápidamente, pero Aquamarina fue más rápida, su arma disparó una ráfaga de energía azul que la rodeó y la hizo levitar, ahora la gema verde estaba en serios problemas.

—Escúchame muy bien, no toleraré que una simple Peridot como tu me ofenda de esa forma ¿o tengo que recordarte lo que ocurrió con la última gema que me insultó? ¿te mencioné que era un cuarzo?—

Peridot no podía responder nada al estar paralizada , pero sí había escuchado que un cuarzo fue relevado de su cargo de generala a simple peon por hacerle burlas a Aquamarina, Topacio seguía sin moverse, sólo se limitaba a observar la escena.

—Escúchame bien, por que depende de mí y sólo de mí si esta primera gran misioncita tuya será un éxito o un completo fracaso, no me provoques Peridot ¿Lo entendiste?—

Aquamarina realmente se veía intimidante estando molesta, tenía una mirada bastante sombría, con ojos y cara de querer desintegrar a alguien.

—Vuelve a usar esas palabras conmigo, y usaré mis influencias con las Diamantes para que te vuelvan a desterrar ¿¡fui clara!?—

Peridot intentó asentir pero no podía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, es más, la energía que la levitaba en el aire la estaba aplastando lentamente, en cualquier momento sería pufeada, la pequeña gema de baja estatura sólo dio un suspiro, y bajó su varita, desvaneciendo la energía azul de la misma, provocando que la gema técnica caiga al suelo con violencia, Aquamarina no le dio ni tiempo de recuperarse.

—pregunté si te quedó claro, querida Peridot— dijo volviendo a sonreír con satisfacción, Peridot aún en el suelo, asintió, la verdad no quería tener más problemas con ninguna gema.

—Sí, me quedó claro ¿esta bien?—

—Oh muy bien, eso es lo quería oír ¿ves que no fue tan difícil? jaja— decía aquamarina aún sonriendo, dirigió su mirada a su compañera de trabajo.

—Topacio, vámonos de aquí, creo que ya he perdido demasiado tiempo valioso con este intento de gema—

Topacio sólo asintió en respuesta, la pequeña gema azul formó sus alas y se fue volando lista para marcharse junto a ella.

—Espera aquamarina!—

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia Peridot sin mucho interés.

—Hmm?

—A qué te refieres con que éxito de MI misión dependa de ti—

Aquamarina la miró por unos segundos, al parecer esa Peridot se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos por la revelación involuntario, eso la hizo ampliar su sonrisa aún más.

—Oooh ¿no te informaron?—

—¿Informarme Qué?—

—Resulta que yo estoy encargada de supervisar tu reporte sobre aquel pedazo de roca a donde te enviarán ¿enserio pensaste que la simplona esa de la Peridot mayor estaría a cargo de eso? te recomiendo que tengas ese reporte bien hecho y derecho si no quieres que te declare incompetente ante las diamantes , nos vemos Peri—

Se despidió Aquamarina dando un guiño y sacando la lengua para luego reírse en voz alta de forma burlona volando en círculos mientras se marchaba con topacio. dejando a la gema verde pensativa en aquel callejón solitario .

—Oh rayos esto es genial! ¡simplemente genial! Aquamarina asediándome en mi misión— se dijo para sí misma.

Lo que para ella sería un gran día de su asignación, ese pensamiento fue opacada al saber que Aquamarina se haría cargo de supervisar su reporte y enviársela a diamante amarillo, sin mencionar que era tan estricta como ella.

—El reporte sobre la geoarma del Cluster no sólo tiene que ser perfecto, debe ser intachable — por ahora esos eran sus pensamientos, la cosa difícil es saber si la tierra realmente era segura para ir a su guardería, aquella guardería que tenía entendido, eran para crear Amatistas, que ahora sólo era un lugar estéril y sin valor.

Se dispuso a irse caminando, para cuando llegó al establecimiento, grande fue su sorpresa al notar un intruso no deseado, al divisarla bien se trataba de … ¿otra Peridot? pero esta parecía ser de primera generación, ya que no tenía partes sintéticas robóticas como las tendría ella, aún así eso no evitó que le gritara a la intrusa.

—¿¡quien eres tú!? ¿¡y que haces en mi establecimiento!?—

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Hola a todos , espero que me sepan perdonar el hiatus de este fic, por ciertas razones, he tenido muchos fics que escribir el año pasado, me pregunté si en algún momento podría actualizar este fic pero finalmente lo hice, ya tenía preparado este cap desde que apareció Aquamarina y Topacio en Steven universe el año pasado, pero ahora que salió el episodio en latino de su primera aparición decidí que SI O SI actualizaría este fic , el cambié el título y la imagen de portada por si no lo notaron, espero que les guste así, supongo que ya saben quien apareció en el digamos "apartamento" de Peridot jaja, saludos a todos, soy "EltioRob95"**


End file.
